Sons
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: Ichimatsu sabe que lo normal es ver a Todomatsu como un hermano, después de todo prácticamente han crecido juntos, pero para su desgracia su primer crush de los 7 años es también su primer y único amor. Segunda temporada de Daddy. [IchiTodo] [OsoKara]


Lol al parecer regresé al fandom (?

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no son míos por desgracia si no ya hubiera presentado esa película en latinoamerica.

**Aclaraciones: **esta es la segunda parte de Daddy, para entender deberían leer el primer fic. Aquí Karamatsu y Todomatsu llevan el Matsuno, mientras que Osomatsu e Ichimatsu usan el apellido Sakurai.

Disfruten~

* * *

Un reloj digital no produce el característico tic-tac con cada segundo, minuto y hora que pasa, su padre, Osomatsu, siempre tuvo un inusual apego con los relojes clásicos, cuando cumplió 18 y fue aceptado en la universidad, este le regaló un reloj plateado. Ichimatsu estaba consciente que el reloj era costoso y lujoso, su padre nunca fue precisamente bueno en ser discreto, pero aun así el valor funcional del reloj era menor al de un reloj moderno. Si tenía un Apple watch podría contestar llamadas, lo cual aumentaría el valor útil del objeto, su tiempo se volvería más productivo. Su yo más joven había cuestionado a su padre y esté había sonreído, con esa sonrisa juguetona y llena de algo más que Ichimatsu todavía no podía identificar.

"_El escuchar el tic-tac de un reloj ayuda a ser más consciente del tiempo, Ichimatsu, cuando crezcas probablemente lo entiendas."_

La respuesta de su padre había resonado por cierto tiempo en su cabeza, ciertamente el significado detrás de tal respuesta había sido un misterio en su momento. Ichimatsu todavía puede recordar la mueca confundida que había aparecido en el rostro de Todomatsu aquel día. Sus ojos rosáceos habían mirado en dirección del objeto al mismo tiempo que sus labios se juntaban hasta hacer una especie de puchero.

En ese momento, Ichimatsu Sakurai no había comprendido en absoluto lo que su padre quería decir, ¿de qué servía ser consciente del tiempo?, él prefería disfrutar de lo que era tangible, de lo que podía admirar en el momento, es decir, en ese momento el rostro de Todomatsu era más atrayente que una frase metafórica sobre algo incomprensible.

Pero ahora, ocho meses después desde la última vez que lo vio, Ichimatsu cree comprender las palabras de su padre. Sakurai puede jurar que cada sonido producido por su reloj resuena en su cabeza, es una especie de eco que lo atormenta.

—Realmente ha sido bastante tiempo, ¿no?— Karamatsu, papá, está observando en su dirección con una sonrisa amable, Osomatsu está a su lado con una mano en la cintura del más joven.

Ichimatsu solo se alzó de hombros, no encontraba palabras para expresar su sentir sin ofrecer en bandeja de plata sus verdaderas emociones. No podría ver de nuevo a papá a los ojos si eso pasaba, Karamatsu no merecía esto, no está basura.

—Ah, extraño a Totty—se lamentó Osomatsu mientras recostaba su cabeza contra la del propio Karamatsu, los lentes en el rostro del de ojos rojos se balancearon un poco.

—_Darling_, solo un par de minutos más— Ichimatsu todavía era fascinado por el brillo que aparecía en los ojos de sus padres cada vez que se miraban el uno al otro.

¿Era eso amor?

Su mandíbula dolía, su cuerpo estaba tenso, el traje que estaba usando lo estaba asfixiando. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón para evitar que sus padres vieran cómo apretaba sus puños. El tic-tac del reloj que llevaba puesto, en su mano izquierda, seguía retumbando en su cabeza.

_Tic-tac_

Su corazón latía con fuerza, ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso?

_Tic-tac_

Todomatsu era solo su hermano.

_Tic-tac_

Todomatsu era solo su hermano mayor por unos cuántos meses, era el hijo de Karamatsu, su otro papá desde que tenía 7 años.

_Tic-tac_

¡Con un demonio! ¡Todomatsu era su hermano!

_Tic-tac_

_Tic-tac_

_Tic-tac_

_Bump_

_Bump_

_Bump_

.

.

.

El sonido producido por el reloj y el de su corazón desapareció por un momento, lo único de lo que Ichimatsu estaba consciente era de la mata de cabello rosa que se acercaba en su dirección con una sonrisa enorme y moviendo el brazo agitadamente.

—¡Totty!—Karamatsu estaba al borde las lágrima, como siempre el hombre seguía siendo el más emocional entre los cuatro. El de ojos azules se había liberado del agarre de su esposo y corrió en dirección de su hijo para envolverlo en un abrazo.

Ichimatsu se relajó un poco al observar a su papá. El sonido producido por el reloj se reanudó también, con curiosidad giró en dirección de su padre, Osomatsu tenía esa expresión vulnerable que no le mostraba a nadie de la prensa. Sus ojos reflejaban tanto amor que incluso Ichimatsu era consciente de ello, en ese momento Ichimatsu recayó en todos los años que habían pasado por su padre, las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos se acentuaban cuando sonreía así, además una que otra cana era visible.

Karamatsu tenía razón, había pasado tiempo, pero no se refería a la partida de Todomatsu sino a todo lo que habían vivido. Él, por ejemplo, ya tenía 22 años, casi parecía un sueño sus días de preescolar.

—Vamos con papá y Totty, Ichimatsu— Osomatsu estaba sonriendo en su dirección.

Ichimatsu sonrió levemente, la sonrisa era prácticamente inexistente, pero para Osomatsu que lo había criado, era fácil de ver, todo el rostro del menor se iluminaba y lucía menos estresado.

Ambos, padre e hijo, se encaminaron en dirección de Karamatsu y Todomatsu que se encontraban abrazándose. Todomatsu tenía un rostro de exasperación, pero felicidad al mismo tiempo. Era una expresión tan característica de Todomatsu, Ichimatsu pensó con cierto cariño.

—¡Totty! ¡No sean malos y dejen a papá de lado!—Osomatsu hizo un puchero para después proceder a abrazar a Todomatsu como un oso, Totty seguía siendo pequeño en comparación de Osomatsu, situación que el de ojos rojos aprovechó para acariciar su cabeza también—. Extrañé a mi pequeño Totty, mucho, mucho, realmente eres cruel con papá, Todomatsu-chan.

Karamatsu soltó una risa gracias a las locuras de su esposo.

—¡Papá! Me estás avergonzando… ¡Tengo una imagen que mantener! —se quejó el de ojos rosas con las mejillas completamente rojas.

—_Darling,_ deja a nuestro pequeño Totty respirar—Karamatsu se decidió por fin a intervenir.

Sakurai por fin suelta al más pequeño, quién se encuentra completamente despeinado—. Ustedes lastiman mi corazón, estoy muy viejo para esto.

Matsuno niega con suavidad—. Solo tienes 47 años, _my love._

Esta vez Osomatsu hace una mueca de verdad—. Realmente estoy viejo, Karamatsu… ¿Qué voy a hacer cuando deje de ser atractivo? ¡Me vas a dejar! No es justo, tú te sigues viendo igual de bien como en el día que nos conocimos.

—Deja de exagerar, Osomatsu, yo te sigo y seguiré amándote igual— Karamatsu suspiró con cariño y después le dio un beso suave en los labios al otro que dejó de lloriquear gracias a la acción.

Ichimatsu los observó con una expresión parecida al cansancio, esos dos seguían igual, ya eran adultos hechos y derechos, pero a veces su comportamiento en verdad dejaba que desear. Ellos seguían siendo completamente…

—Desagradables—Todomatsu e Ichimatsu giraron a verse, los dos habían dicho lo mismo al mismo tiempo.

—Entonces ellos siguen siendo iguales, me alegra saber eso—Todomatsu sonrío con suavidad en su dirección.

El pecho de Ichimatsu se contrajo producto de la acción de Todomatsu, era horrible, el saber cómo una persona tenía tanto poder sobre su persona, realmente él no debería permitirse tales cosas ya que Ichimatsu era el futuro CEO de la compañía de su padre, Todomatsu había declinado la posición desde un comienzo, después de todo Totty estaba más interesado en cumplir su sueño como músico, el cuál como siempre, Todomatsu cumplió. Matsuno era una fuerza imparable si se proponía algo.

Ichimatsu asintió ante las palabras de Todomatsu, observando al más bajo, se dio cuenta que no tenía mucho qué decir… No, se equivocaba, sí tenía bastante qué decirle, pero eran cosa que no podía. Cosas que tenía que guardar en su corazón, Ichimatsu era una mierda, pero aun así no era un bastardo que lastimaría a su familia adrede.

—Las maletas…—Ichimatsu observó en dirección del par de maletas que se encontraba cargando el más bajo.

Totty captó de inmediato el significado de las palabras del de mirada purpura.

—No es necesario, yo puedo con…— ni siquiera fue capaz de terminar con la frase porque Ichimatsu ya las estaba tomando— ¡Espera, Ichimatsu! ¡No puedes tomar las cosas de las personas sin permiso, Ichimatsu! ¡Ichimatsu!

Las quejas del rosa fueron hechas caso omiso porque tanto Ichimatsu como sus padres se encontraban caminando en dirección de la salida del aeropuerto, el auto se encontraba parqueado en el estacionamiento. Totty suspiró derrotado, lo mejor era apurarse, quería evitar la mayor cantidad de paparazzi posibles y con la familia que tenía era todo un reto. Esperaba que por lo menos Osomatsu no contratara seguridad como lo hizo la última vez, ¡habían terminado llamando más la atención!

.

.

.

Por supuesto Osomatsu había contratado la seguridad de nuevo… al menos esta vez no habían visto ni a un solo paparazzi, por la que la llegada a casa había sido sencilla. Habían comido en un ambiente agradable, por supuesto Karamatsu había cocinado en abundancia los platillos favoritos de Todomatsu, siempre cocinaba los favoritos de alguien cuando celebraban algo…

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que habían terminado de comer, Todomatsu ya se encontraba en su habitación junto a todo su equipaje. Sus padres se encontraban descansando en su habitación y él por su parte se la había pasado en silencio la mayor parte de la cena, el miedo de decir algo que lo delatara era estúpido, pero aun así bastante grande.

Ichimatsu todavía vivía con sus padres, encontraba inútil el hecho de buscar otro lugar, le gustaba la compañía de sus padres y podía asegurar que era algo mutuo. Los dos, Osomatsu y Karamatsu, se habían visto bastante afectados cuando Todomatsu había dejado la casa hace un par de años atrás.

Sakurai exhaló el humo del cigarro que había estado conteniendo por un par de segundos.

—¡Sabía que estarías aquí, Oscuromatsu!— Ichimatsu agradeció a todo lo existente por haber exhalado el humo segundos atrás o se hubiera ahogado de la forma más estúpida posible.

Ichimatsu giró a observar a Todomatsu quién ya se encontraba en pijamas, este se encontraba justo en la puerta de su habitación.

—¿Todomatsu?...— preguntó con voz incierta cuando éste cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Su corazón se encontraba latiendo de manera desenfrenada contra su pecho.

—Ugh, en serio detesto el olor a cigarro, no sé cómo papá tolera el olor de padre más el tuyo cuando fuman—Todomatsu ignoró por completo el tono de pregunta de parte de Ichimatsu. El de ojos rosas, aunque se estuviera quejando del olor, se sentó justo al lado de Ichimatsu—. Por lo menos tienes las puertas del balcón abiertas.

Ichimatsu frunció el ceño, Todomatsu estaba ignorando su pregunta— ¿Qué haces acá, Todomatsu?— esta vez Sakurai giró en dirección de Totty para que este ya no pudiera ignorar su pregunta.

Totty lo observó sin miedo alguno—. Durante todo el día me has estado ignorando, Ichimatsu, pensé que estabas cansado, pero… te conozco de años, ¿acaso te hice algo?— y ahí estaba, el dolor en su tono de voz, como si Ichimatsu lo hubiera golpeado directo en el pecho.

Sakurai bajó la mirada, ¿qué podía decirle?, no tenía excusa alguna más que su mera cobardía.

Ichimatsu negó con suavidad—. Ha sido bastante tiempo, Todomatsu.

Es lo único que puede decir, no es verdad ni mentira, es solo una frase al azar para escapar de algo que no quiere admitir ni a sí mismo.

La mirada dolida en el rostro de Todomatsu se suaviza al escuchar las palabras del de purpura.

—Lamento no haber estado tanto en contacto, las giras me han tenido ocupado, en verdad no planeaba estar tanto tiempo lejos, Ichi-chan— Todomatsu dice ese ápodo que sabe que Ichimatsu odia, lo usa para juguetear con él y porque al pequeño bastardo le gusta molestarlo solo por el placer de. Ichimatsu sabe esto, pero…

—En serio odio que me llames así—Totty sonríe ante sus palabras.

Pero Ichimatsu solo quiere apartar esos mechones de cabello de la frente Todomatsu y besar con suavidad la zona. Ichimatsu está jodido y lo sabe, no puede huir a esto.

—Mientes—la sonrisa en el rostro de Matsuno grita complicidad y sus ojos brillan hermosamente en la oscuridad de su habitación, Ichimatsu como siempre está fascinado por el hecho por lo cual no se mueve ni un poco cuando Todomatsu acerca su cuerpo poco a poco hacia él.

—Miento—confirma Ichimatsu cuando Todomatsu por fin ha logrado su cometido y lo abraza por completo.

La oscuridad de la habitación engulle en su totalidad la mueca agridulce en el rostro de Ichimatsu.

Ichimatsu se pregunta si acaso su mirada hacia Todomatsu expresa lo mismo que la de sus padres cuando se ven el uno al otro.

* * *

Gracias por haber leído! Espero que les haya gustado, pobre Ichimatsu :c como siempre se guarda todo. Ha pasado bastante tiempo, qué piensa ha sido de la vida de los otros? Por cierto pueden buscarme en Twitter como Meneito13, necesito mutuals de Oso-san.

Nanami off~


End file.
